Tell me all the things that I wanna hear
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: Kogan fanfic... "It's easy to be stupid when your in love with someone who doesnt love you back..." Smutty/SLASH R&R


**Hey Rushers! Time for a Kogan fanfic, its a remake of an episode of What I like about you! Enjoy :)**

"Stupid Jo... Stupid Jett... Stupid New Town High" grumbled Kendall Knight as he sat in his empty apartment on the couch, arms crossed, with a frown on his face.

He laid his head back and blankly stared at the high ceiling pondering why the love of his life, Jo Taylor, who he's been longing for, for age's is going out with the most arrogant, conceited jerk in Hollywood that is her co-star, Jett Stetson.

Kendall has been showing signs that he likes her for almost seven months now, such as making her heart-shaped pizza's, setting up romantic picnics and even holding her hand when they walked on the beach. But they've only gotten as far as being just friends; she never once got the hint that he liked her. He's wanted to tell her for sometime now that he really wants them to become a couple, but ever since she got a role on the new C.W. show New Town High that she co-star's with Jett, all she's been talking about is him. She's basically been all over him for 3 weeks.

Feeling depressed, Kendall got off his orange L-shaped couch and headed for the freezer. He opened the transparent door and took out his favorite French vanilla ice cream and a new can of whipped cream and placed it on the counter.

"Jett, what's so great about him?" he asked himself, shaking the can of whipped cream.

"Take away the hair, pretty eyes and muscles... and what do you get, just a guy with a lot of money..." Kendall muttered to himself, opening the lid on the carton of ice-cream.

He took one look at the frozen dairy treat and felt it was too much trouble for him to make a bowl of it by himself. He then looked at the fresh can of whipped cream; he shrugged his shoulders and put the ice cream away. He held the nozzle up to his mouth and squirted in the fluffy dairy topping.

He half-smiled, and let out a loud sigh. Well, at least that cushioned the pain for now. He suddenly heard a knocking at the door; quickly gulping down the whipped cream and walked over to answer the door. In the hallway he saw Logan, who had a saddened and irritated expression on his face.

"Girls, fucking_ suck!_" he growled, obviously pissed off as he barged into the room and plopping down on the couch, not regarding Kendall's presence.

"Hey, nice to see you too Logan, come on in!" he said sarcastically, heading over to the couch and sitting down right next to Logan.

The smart boy turned to him. "So Camille called me over, saying that she wanted to talk, I got all excited and rushed down there, and guess what... she called to tell me she's in love with Steve, who's in love with a guy named Steve, I mean Steve is not a name you want to scream once you hit your climax!" he scoffed, crossing his arms.

Kendall tried his best to hold in his laughter, Logan had the same problem, girls in this town just can't figure out when a guy likes them.

"I'm sorry Logan."

"Yeah so am I... God I'm such an idiot!" Logan grumbled, slightly pouting.

"You and me both," Kendall said raising the can to my mouth squirting some more whipped cream in and gulping it down.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself, aggravated.

Kendall paused for a moment and turned to Logan. "It's easy to be stupid when you're in love with some one who doesn't love you back..."

Logan looked at his best friend with wide-eyes. Kendall truly felt bad for Logan; he was in the exact same boat as he was. Logan and Camille dated before for a while, but she broke up with him about 2 weeks ago and Logan really misses her. He sees her all the time with the new guy Steve, and he really hates it. They're the only two in the group with girl problems, since James and Carlos are now a couple.

Kendall looked at his can of whipped cream and offered some to Logan. "Wanna shot?"

The smart boy nodded and opened his mouth. Kendall squirted a dollop of cream into the smart boy's mouth; he smiled, and swallowed it. "Thanks."

Kendall squirted some more into his mouth, and turned to Logan.

"More... make it a double" Logan pouted

The blond haired boy raised the can to the smart boy's mouth and squirted some more whipped cream into it. Logan quickly swallowed it and opened his mouth again, only this time Kendall overflowed his entire mouth with whipped cream, spraying it all over his face. The smart boy yelped, almost chocking on the airy topping, not expecting Kendall to do that.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened the spout's just out of control!" said Kendall laughing as he continued to pour mass amounts of whipped cream all over the smart boy.

Logan joined in with his laughter, trying to grab hold of the blonde's can, retracting it back to him. Both boys were laughing, and playfully fighting, both of them completely covered in whipped cream.

"Oh my gosh, look at yourself," Logan said pointing out that Kendall's face was covered, resting his hand close to Kendall's thigh.

"Look at me look at you!" Kendall smiled widely and inched closer to his best friend stretching his arm around to dangle behind the couch.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment, their smiles rapidly faded away and in a split second the two boys slammed their lips against one another's passionately. Kendall deepening the kiss as Logan found equal leverage in pushing Kendall back the slightest bit. After about five seconds of locking lips, the two boys let go and stared at each other, shocked.

"Dude..." Kendall started, unable to think of anything else to say

"Kendall, I-I..." said Logan quietly, both boys, confused and speechless.

Kendall turned his head away from his best friend and dropped the can to the floor. He's never had these types of feelings for a male before, and that being one of his best friend's.

Logan reached over and touched Kendall's hand, interlocking his fingers with the blond boy's. Kendall turned his head towards his best friend and looked into his agonizing, dark brown eyes, full of desperation. Right now, sitting with Logan, he didn't see his band mate/ best friend, he saw a lonely individual who needed someone to share in his melancholy feelings of lust.

Kendall inched closer to Logan, moving his arm that was around the couch over to cup the smart boy's face and kiss his lavish lips again. Logan scooted closer to Kendall and placed his hand on Kendall's right thigh, holding and gently compressing it, uncrossing the blond boy's leg and maneuvering it over to intertwine with his. Kendall slid his hand from Logan's face, down to his neck, using his thumb to graze against the smooth skin. Kendall lifted his one hanging knee onto the couch and slowly scooped up Logan's thigh to lie beneath him, without letting go of their kiss. Kendall broke apart for a second, still keeping his face very close to Logan's as he started to breath heavier in anticipation. He straddled the smart boy and leaned over to bring his lips back to Logan's. Kendall positioned himself to keep his arms close to Logan's chest using his left hand to caress the side of his face, hungrily spooning the raven-haired boy's wonderful mouth. Logan slipped his hands around the blonde's neck, softly moaning into his mouth every time Kendall nibbled lightly on the dark-haired boy's bottom lip. Taking their kiss a little farther, Logan parted his lips and poked his tongue at the blonde's ashen, yielding lips, begging for entrance. Kendall delicately opened his mouth and took it all in. The blond strived for dominance, but Logan being so skilled with his movements, hitting all of Kendall's sweet spots, made the taller boy crave more of Logan's wet muscle and surrender to him. The smart boy played with the tiny hairs on the back of Kendall's neck as he felt the bulge in his pants getting harder, rubbing up against the blond boy's pelvis. The blond boy smiled, feeling Logan's entire length grind against his already stiff member made him feel that much more confident with himself. Kendall moved his mouth down to Logan's neck, wrapping his arms underneath Logan's back, bringing him closer as his kissed, nibbled and sucked the raven-haired boy's creamy neck. Kendall felt Logan's hot breath blowing into his ear, breathing emphatically.

"_Mmmmm Kendall.._." Logan sighed softly in between breaths.

Just hearing Logan say his name, made Kendall go wild, feeling the bulge in his pants beginning to throb. Moving his mouth back to the dark-haired boy's, Kendall kept a very short distance between their lips, only their noses lightly touching. Kendall smiled lovingly down at the smart boy as he did at him. Kendall smacked his lips against Logan's once more, his hands descending down to the hem of Logan's dark-blue sweater, clutching the cottony fabric, he slipped Logan's shirt off easily. Kendall looked down at Logan's gorgeous body. Rippling pale, yet stunning muscles all along his arms, perfectly formed pectorals and a heavenly toned six-pack, with little moist, sweaty hairs attached to his abdomen, giving it a spectacular glow. The taller blond grinned widely.

"How long have you been hiding that lovely body?" Kendall cooed as he stroked Logan's biceps, kissing him softly.

The smart boy furiously blushed up at Kendall. "Don't act like you haven't noticed it before," Logan said shooting the blond a sexy smile.

Kendall laughed softly and brought his mouth back to Logan's, battling out a mini-tongue war. Logan reached down to the hem line of Kendall's loose T-shirt and aggressively ripped it off.

"Lo-gain calm down..." Kendall said in between kisses.

"Sorry... I-I just… need it... right now..." Logan moaned wantingly, fumbling around with the zipper of Kendall's tight jeans, and roughly ripping off the blonde's pants, only leaving on his tight-fitting blue boxer briefs.

Kendall smiled into his partner's mouth, gently biting down on his lower lip, while undoing the button of Logan's jeans, and sliding them off to the pile of clothes forming on the ground next to them, only leaving Logan's red boxer's on. Kendall kissed the smart boy's neck earnestly, the whipped cream melting against Logan's heated neck, leaving a sugary residue, which Kendall sucked off clean. Kendall gently stroked Logan's beautiful cock as he continued to suck on the smart boy's wonderful neck.

"_Ngnnn_ Kendall..." moaned Logan feeling himself about to come at every small brush Kendall made at his full length. The smart boy bucked his pelvis against Kendall's seeking the slightest bit of friction to relieve his sexual tension. The blond boy moved his lips to Logan's ear.

"Be patient my love..." Kendall said holding onto the waistband of Logan's boxers.

"Good things come to those who wait..." The blond whispered licking the shell of Logan's ear, sliding the raven-haired boy's boxers down towards his ankles and onto the floor, wrapping his fingers around Logan's full erection.

Logan groaned aloud. "**Fuck** Kendall... I'm so _close._.." Feeling as if he were about to give out at any moment.

"_Cum for me Logan_..." Growled Kendall, as he rubbed Logan's full length lightly and nibbled on his ear.

Logan groaned loudly, cum leaking through Kendall's hand as he pumped away at Logan's thick cock, sucking on his ear lobe and spreading the beautiful cum all around Logan's pelvis and the inner walls of Logan's ass, getting him nice and wet. The blond boy traced his hands around Logan's ass, gently massaging it as he integrated sweet, hot kisses on the smart boy's heated chest. Logan' steadily swayed his body against Kendall's, trying his best not to lose it as he moved his hands down Kendall's toned back and onto the hem of the blonde's blue boxer briefs and easily slid it off, smirking seeing that Kendall came himself. Kendall brought his mouth back to Logan's smiling as they articulated short one-second intervals, gloriously making out. The two boy's grazed their slick bodies together in harmony as the blond traced his middle finger inside the walls of Logan's ass, and without giving his partner any consent, jammed it inside of Logan's hole. The raven-haired boy let out a small cry, not expecting Kendall to be so abrupt.

"I had a feeling you might be a little tight," Kendall whispered as he circled his finger all throughout Logan's fixed hole.

Logan held in the need to cry painfully, trying his best to handle the amount of discomfort he was experiencing at that moment. As soon as he got used to the feeling of Kendall's lone finger inside him, the blond stabbed another and then a third, scissoring and stretching out Logan's sealed hole. A low cry of pain erupted from the dark-haired boy's throat as Kendall continued to ready Logan for what was about to come.

"_Shushh_... its ok I've got you..." Kendall whispered as he delicately kissed Logan's forehead easing his tension.

The smart boy calmed down a bit, getting used to the feeling of Kendall fingering him, circling all throughout his readied hole. The blond removed his fingers from Logan and wrapped them around the small of Logan's back and slid his tongue back into the smart boy's accommodating mouth. He clutched onto the raven-haired boy's hips spreading Logan's shaky legs out for the perfect angle to fit his beautiful erection against Logan's fitted hole. Kendall inched his body down to Logan's, leaving not one bit of skin uncovered. Logan went deeper into the kiss, only focusing on that, letting Kendall lose on his body. The blond boy pressed the head of his cock into Logan's stretched-out hole, not wanting to cause the smart boy too much pain, slowly rocking his body rhythmically against the smart boy's, creating friction to their already heated figures.

"Kendall... you can move if you want..." muffled Logan in between kisses.

The blond obeyed and pressed his cock deeper into Logan's hole, the smart boy cried aloud trying to hold in the urge to scream Kendall's name, and furiously bucked his hips against Kendall's. The two boys only concentrated on making out as they let their lower halves buck wild creating momentum, hitting a wonderful orgasm. Kendall thrust in and out of Logan at a fast pace, getting quicker with his movements, angling his hips to fuck the smart boy brutally.

The blond moaned loudly into Logan's wonderful lips as he felt the inner walls of the dark-haired boy's ass constrict every time he went deeper. Logan dug his fingernails into Kendall's back as they continued to buck wildly, Kendall's dick making short fast stabs into Logan's hole, both boy's screaming moans of ecstasy as they did, their throats beginning to hurt. Kendall felt as if his body were about to give out at any moment, beads of sweat forming on the blonde's forehead making his blond hair attach to his face. Kendall pushed his wet bangs back and rested his shiny forehead onto Logan's, leaving his moist neck, free for Logan to eagerly kiss and suck. With one last final jab, Kendall eased out of that beautiful orgasm with slower, more gradual pushes, their breathing rate starting to return back to normal as Kendall brought his mouth back to Logan's to plant one more sweet kiss on the smart boy's quivering lips, then looking down at him affectionately.

"Logie, all I could say right now is... Camille's an idiot for not wanting someone as great as you." said Kendall sweetly, biting his lip as he grinned down at his lover.

Kendall dislodged his aching member from Logan, doing his best not to cause the raven-haired boy any more pain. Logan gazed into Kendall's gorgeous green eyes and brought his hand up to Kendall's face, and lightly touched it.

"And Jo doesn't know a good thing even if it hit her on the head," Logan said softly as he cupped Kendall's smooth face and kissed him lovingly.

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about girl problems anymore... I love you Lo-gain!" Kendall whispered

"I love you too Kendalia!" said Logan kissing the blond haired boy on the forehead, to end their perfect night.

_2 hours later..._

"Boys why is the couch covered in whipped cream?" Mrs. Knight yelled as she looked at the orange couch covered in a white, foamy residue.

Carlos and James shrugged their shoulders as they sat down and ate dinner.

But from the kitchen Kendall looked over at Logan who was sitting down at the dinner table. Logan looked up at Kendall and winked at him. Kendall chuckled and went over to help his mom get the stains out of the couch.

**Hope you guy's liked it! Even though Kogan is my least favorite pairing I still enjoyed writing this story! I mean they're all sexy, and I'm proud of it ;) R&R love you guys!**


End file.
